Temperature measurements can be useful for monitoring an individual's health status. For example, an elevated temperature can be indicative of a fever condition, over-exertion during exercise, a sporting event, or other physical activity, or extreme environmental conditions (including a hot vehicle). In other examples, depressed temperatures can be indicative of hypothermia.
The use of electronics in such applications can be hampered if the electronics is too boxy or rigid. The boxy, rigid electronics could affect the measurement of the softer, more pliable, and curved biological tissue.